


Coldness of a mask

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamons, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: After Warmth of a sword, Tommy is angry and Techno explains
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 401





	Coldness of a mask

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BLADE!!! DREAM! YOU AND DREAM! ARE WHAT! YOU BITCH YOU BITCH YOU! HOW! PHIL DOSE PHIL KNOW! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU TRAITOR!” 

Techno just let Tommy go off for a few minutes from their childhood years Techno knew this was a sure-fire way to get the kid to shut up. Tommy stepped closer and shoved his finger into Techno’s chest and said in the same voice he told Eret off for being a Traitor all those years ago.

“Now are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on here” 

Techno took a deep breath, he had always known this was going to come to this. He had hoped it would come when Dream was finally free from Nightmare and able to be free like he always wanted but it came too early. But if Techno had to choose Tommy or Dream well he had made his choice back in Manberg.

“Tommy… well… Ummm… where do I start”

Damn is social incompetence

“How about how long?” Tommy sound flustered 

“About 2 years”

“TWO YEAR?! YOU’VE KEEP THIS A SECRET FOR TWO YEARS! I THOUGHT MAYBE A FEW MONTHS OR AT MOST WHEN YOU JOINED THE SMP BUT TWO YEAR!”

Tommy took a breath before saying

“Who’s Nightmare and what does he want?”

“Nightmare… Nightmare is a Dreamon that’s been posing Dream’s body through that stupid smile mask since he was a kid. He’s a horrible being who makes Dream do horrible stuff for his goals because if he doesn't Nightmare says he’ll kill everyone he’s ever loved and keeps Dream so suppressed that it took a full exercise to even give Dream the slight power over Nightmare” 

“What does that mean?”

“It means Dreams been a captive in his own body for years and only now has some form of freedom”

“What does that mean?”

“It means the Dream you’ve meet while similar is not the real Dream, it also means that one I’ll burn that cursed mask and Dream will be free”

“Can I help?”

“... Yes”


End file.
